first time carrie x kitt
by credelle
Summary: Set during the break, Carrie is staying at Larissa's when she receives an unexpected surprise. Skips all the making up, well the talking part anyways. Smut xx


Like a scene from one of her frequent day dreams, Carry sat on a plump green armchair at a mahogany desk in the centre of Larissa's study – if it could be called a study. The walls plasted with magazine shoot photographs, bright curtains and half finished designs, Carrie was surrounded by inspiration. But as she stared at her type writer all she could think about was Sebastian Kitt. Angered, hurt, betrayed but still in love. She wanted to write about the blue suede shoes she was in love with or anything but all that ran threw her mind were scenarios of Sebastian.

With Walk out for the night the buzz of the doorbell was a welcome relief. Dressed in pink polkadot pyjama shorts and an 'I love NY' jumper, Carrie hoped it was her father and sister paying yet another surprise visit. When she opened the door to reveal a 6ft 'hair god' she was left speechless.

"hey Bradshaw" Sebastian said tentatively but charmingly with a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

A wave of emotions washed over Carrie, anger, sadness, joy, happiness, excitement which to her embarrassment resulted in tears swelling in her eyes.

"hey, hey" Kitt hushed as he let himself in closing and locking the door whilst gathering Carrie protectively in his arms, "im so sorry Carrie, im so sorry" he continued, cradling her head against his chest. "please Carrie, just give me a minute, I love you." Sebastian ignored Carrie's gentle pushes, trying to escape in an attempt to savor the contact.

In a final attempt Carrie wiggled her way out of the warm embrace and maintaining a calm steady voice she managed "what're you doing here Sebastian?" And there began a long conversation from Sebastian pleading his case.

* * *

Over an hour later Carrie sat on the couch opposite Sebastian with her arms cradled around her knees, defeated and still confused. "I just wish you hadn't of done it, we keep doing this. Fighting, making up, fighting, making up. We need to stop jumping to breaking up and just have faith in us."

"Are you saying there is an 'us'?" Kit asked with great hope as he rose slowly, walking over to Carry and crouching in front of her.

"Can you see yourself with me for the longrun? No matter how many fights?"

"Carrie, I can't imagine not being with you" Sebastian whispered as his hands covered Carries, pushing them away from her body. He wrapped his hands gently around her shins, slowly bringing her feet to the floor. Kneeling between her legs with his hands braced either side of her, Kitt closed the space bravely between them. Maintaining eye contact he silently begged Carrie to return his feelings as his lips met hers. Slowly and intimately then kissed, Carrie melting into his body. Their kiss quickly deepened as Carrie lent forward, her legs wrapped around Kitt's waist.

Kitt's hands were suddenly on her thighs, his fingers rubbing slow circles sending shivers through her body. An unintended moan that escaped Carrie's lips shocked them both, but Kitt didn't waste any time. Not knowing whether Carrie wanted to this, Kitt's hands surrounded her, pushing her against him and lifting her. Scared to ruin the moment, Carrie attached her lips to Kitts neck, letting him take her where ever he wanted and after a few openings and closings of doors she was suddenly being lowered onto a bed – Walts bed but that didn't matter.

As Kitt moved to join her on the bed, Carrie put her hand on his chest. Her hand then travelled to the hem of his shirt and by giving it a gentle tug and looking into Kitt's eyes he knew what she wanted. He quickly removed it, along with his shoes and then walked to the edge of the bed. He crouched down, kissing Carrie softly and let his hands wander to the hem of her jumper. He looked back at her, making sure this was what she wanted and then slowly began lifting the jumper. She was exposed- which made her blush. And as she went to cover her bare chest, Sebastian grabbed her arms.

"no – Carrie don't. You're so beautiful, you need to know that before anything happens" A small giggle and giant smile spread across Carrie's face as she repositioned herself laying in the center of the bed. "A gentlemen would take his pants off before the ladies". Carrie's surprise comment caught Kitt of guard as a laugh escaped him, but he quickly complied leaving him in only his boxers. He then joined Carry on the bed and continued to kiss her. His hands explored her body, gently caressing the side of her breast before taking it in his hand. Carrie couldn't help the moans that escaped around Sebastian's tongue, his touch was nothing she had ever felt before. This was until she felt the kiss end, only for his mouth to be placed over her sensitive nipple. Carrie's eyes flung open in surprise and ecstacy as he used his tongue to massage and suck her nipple. Unbearably hard, KItt's hands continued to explore until they reached the waist band of her adorable shorts. His fingers slipped below, teasing her for several moments.

To Carrie's disappointments, he withdrew his hand and mouth, sitting up between Carries legs. Amused by her disappointed expression Kitt smiled and painfully slowly began sliding her shorts and underwear down her thighs. It was at this point Carrie noticed the large bulge in Kitts underwear. Kitt didn't think he could become any more erect but the blond curly hair of his untouched love was a sight to be seen. He spread her legs and retook his place, kissing Carrie, whilst his fingers rubbed against her thigh. Getting higher and higher his fingers finally ghosted over Carrie's folds teasing and rubbing against her very wet folds.

Carrie gripped Kitt's shoulders painfully hard as she pleaded his name "Kitt, please". This was all the encouragement he needed before slowly slipping one finger inside her. She was so incredibly tight and warm around him and he became desperate to be inside her. Luckily it was only a few seconds before Carrie pushed Kitt away from her before her hands took his boxers, pushing them down in a frenzy. She abruptly stopped, however, as she saw Kitt's penis, released from its constraints. She was struck by fright, how would that fit? Kitt took tilted Carrie's chin upwards so that she was looking at him, "we don't have to do this if you're not ready Carrie" he said with concern. "No, its not that… It's just…. Will you fit?" Carrie's question elicited a loud groan from Kitt as his arousal reached boiling point. "oh my god I love you so much" he said as he kissed her, "I promise, everything will be alright". Carrie shyly giggled and then with shaky hands took Kit in her hand, giving it a tentative squeeze, followed by a pump. Kit groaned, pushing her back and positioning himself between her legs. "Are you ready?" he asked, kissing her cheek. Carrie nodded and Kitt took himself in his hand, rubbing the tip against her. She moaned, spreading her legs further apart and Kitt slowly began easing into her.

A flash of pain spread threw Carrie as she took him completely inside her. He stilled his actions, looking into Carrie's eyes and kissing away a stray tear. "I'm sorry it hurts, it won't hurt for long I promise". Carrie nodded, smiled and said "I love you Kitt". He returned the smile, "I love you too Bradshaw, forever". He slowly began moving, in and out slowly. After a few moments the pain subsided and a new feeling began building inside Carrie as her uncontrollable moans became louder and louder. Kitt had never felt such a strong feeling of ecstacy before, even his first time had not felt this good. Combined with Carrie moaning his name and her warm tightness, Kit could feel his orgasm beginning to build. He quickened his thrusts and Carry was amazed by how good his rough movements felt. She could feel herself building, a feeling she had never experienced before. It wasn't before long that she erupted, screaming Kitt's name as she collapsed underneath in. Her clenching was enough to bring Kitt to his undoing as he came inside her, filled with a love he had never felt before. They laid there for several moments before Kit regrettably pulled out of her whispering "that was…. Incredible." Carrie giggled, repositioning herself so she was laying across his chest; "want to have a shower together?" she asked with a wicked smile.


End file.
